


Tragedy in three acts

by dal_and_sen_of_s



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_and_sen_of_s/pseuds/dal_and_sen_of_s
Summary: Writing prompt: Who was one who 'got away'?





	Tragedy in three acts

  
**Act I: On Dance**  


In my dreams, we dance under moonlight in the still of night to the rhythm of the falling water, my lord of silver.

I have loved these falls since the first evening I came upon them. Would that I could show you visions, but words will have to be enough.

There are other dances, other rhythms we share in this land of eternal frost.

This night, I will spin you tales of moonlight and falling water.

Dal S'ta, _Gifts of Love_

  
**Act II**  


Some wounds do not heal …

Ser Aymeric de Borel

  
**Act III: Dream**  


Last night I had the Dream again. The Universe bends around a Bow of Light. I am both Protector and Avenger. The power of the Light guides my hand.

When I wake, the empty bed …… the pain rips through me. My own Protector, lost.

I am undone.

Today, we will find the thrice-damned Archbishop … today I will become Vengeance.

I pray Hydaelyn understands.

Dal S'ta, _Memorii_

  
**Epilogue**

The Doman custom of “sending lanterns up to the heavens”, tento-okuri, has begun. I will speak farewells in memory of my lord of silver, and pray that the light of these lanterns will guide him well.

\- Dal S’ta, _Memorii_

F’lhaminn once told me “To love is to lose, child. One can but postpone the moment of parting.”

Dal S’ta, _Gifts of Love_


End file.
